Generally, products are displayed on shelves of distribution stores. Information such as selling prices for products, discount information, a unit price, and a place of origin, etc. is displayed on paper labels. The paper label is discarded when product information is changed or a product display position is changed. At this time, it is necessary to create a new paper label in order to display the changed product information. Therefore, the paper label causes continuous expenses for maintenance and repair. Also, the use of the paper label has a negative influence on environmental protection because paper, which is a raw material, is wasted in terms of an environmental aspect.
Recently, as a means for substituting a paper label, research and development on an electronic price indicator (or an electronic shelf label (ESL)) are being carried out. The ESL receives price-related information of a corresponding product from a central control center (server) through a wireless device (e.g., a gateway) and displays the received price-related information to provide information on the corresponding product in real time.
The ESL may display frequent changes in information, discount information, or the like of the corresponding product in real time via a display thereof. In order to provide user convenience, the ESL may display numerous pieces of information such as a store symbol, a promotion image, a barcode, a product name, a product image and place-of-origin information as well as price information.
The front part of the ESL includes a display for displaying product information and a bezel surrounding an outer periphery of the display. The size of the bezel may be reduced according to aesthetic properties and visibility. A near field communication antenna of the ESL may be located on the bezel. The performance of the near field communication antenna may be deteriorated according to decreasing of the size of the bezel.